Umaima did 30 more push-ups than Stephanie at night. Umaima did 68 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Umaima did 68 push-ups, and Stephanie did 30 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $68 - 30$ push-ups. She did $68 - 30 = 38$ push-ups.